Los Pollitos
by Likefiftychai
Summary: A late night walk for ALejnadro brings a lullaby to his ears, and some memories along with it.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS POLLITOS**

Summary: A late night walk around the plane brings a song to his ears, and memories along with it.

Couple: Alejandro/Heather

A/N: ITS CUTE! And fluffeh :3

Alejandro's P.O.V.

I woke up to the dim light from Noah's book light. Rubbing my eyes I looked around, it was still dark wherever we were. It seemed to be around midnight. Turbulence bumped me off my seat and onto the floor, painfully. I groaned quietly and stood up. I would not be able to get back to sleep anytime soon, and with nothing to do I decided to take a walk around the plane, maybe clear my head. I cruised around the area; I noticed there was one other person missing from economy class. It was too dark to see who it was; I know it was someone from team Amazon. Shrugging it off, I continued, heading to the cargo hold. As I paced by the mess hall, I heard… something. My curiosity grew and I headed closer to check it out.

"_Los pollitos dicen_

_Los pollitos dicen pío, pío, pío_

_cuando tienen hambre  
cuando tienen frío.  
La gallina busca el maíz y el trigo  
les y les da la comida proporciona refugio.  
Bajo de sus alas, acurrucaditos  
¡duermen los pollitos  
hasta el otro día!"_

That lullaby… I knew it. It was something my mama use to sing to me, when I was younger. Tears came to my eyes. Mama…

_***Flashback***_

"_**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed, glaring at my father.**_

"_**WHAT! WHAT DID I DO!" He screamed back. My father had been caught by my mama cheating with his secretary. They were fighting about it, while my brothers and I sat in the living room, trying to ignore it. We usually could. They had been fighting more and more lately. We had no idea why. I was only ten, and I didn't understand why they were fighting, only that they wouldn't stop. We heard a large crash, more screaming and then the door slammed. By then I had rapped my arms around my legs, and was crying into my knees, shaking. My brother Carlo's had his arm over my shoulders trying to comfort me. My mother walked in the room with tears streaking her face, her mascara trailing down her cheeks. She faked a smile, until she saw me. She gave a look of guilt. She picked me up and carried me to my room. She had always done this for me, when I was much younger though. She laid me in my bed, and tucked my in loosely, smiling lightly she kissed my forehead and sang.**_

"_**Los pollitos dicen**_

_**Los pollitos dicen pío, pío, pío**_

_**cuando tienen hambre  
cuando tienen frío.  
La gallina busca el maíz y el trigo  
les y les da la comida proporciona refugio.  
Bajo de sus alas, acurrucaditos  
¡duermen los pollitos  
hasta el otro día!"**_

_**when she finished I had fallen asleep. When I awoke the next morning, my mother was gone.**_

_***End of flashback***_

I hadn't seen her since that day. My father said they had divorced, and he married his mistress. She could never replace my mama, but she was nice and understood why I could not, and why we all hated her at first.

_***flashback***_

_**It had been months since mama disappeared, and my father had gotten remarried a week before. He had expected us to be happy, but we were exactly the opposite. The three of us almost ran away when he told us. We had also tried as hard as we could to get out of the wedding, not wanting to watch our father replace our mama. Yet, since we were too young to choose, we were forced to go. Of course we hide most of the time, away from the 'celebration'. My father had been very angry with us for doing so, but his new wife, Lucy, had calmed him down. She had promised to talk to us. She easily got to Carlos and Jose, but I'm much more stubborn. She was still attempting to talk to me after they got back from the honeymoon.**_

"_**Alejandro, I know you don't want to talk. but I'm going to be in your life for a long time now. We need to talk about this." She sat me down in front of her on the stairs, sternly. She was a kind women, but she was no push over or doormat.**_

"_**Talk about what? How my father is a jerk, how he thinks we will be happy he tried to replace our mother? Or how you think you CAN replace our mother!" She looked startled that for once I had actually said something. Usually I sat quietly and ignored her, before running to my room. Her face softened, and she hugged me. **_

"_**Alejandro, no. I know I could NEVER replace your mother. Your father shouldn't try to make me do so. And I won't. I know you're not happy that I just came out of nowhere, and that I'm now your new mother. But that is what I am Alejandro, I cannot replace your real mother in your heart, you will always love her, more than me. I know. But I'm going to do the best I can to be a good mother, whether you want me here or not. Your not the only person this has happened to, there are others who understand what has happened. I'm one of them, and I'll always be here. You need a motherly figure and Alejandro even if it's hard you need to know that your mother is gone. I'm here Alejandro; I'm here to make sure you grow up right. You can call me what you want, and love me or hate me. But I will always love you like my son." She whispered, holding me. I wanted to push her off; I wanted to hug back… I wanted my mama. My real mama. But she was the closes I will get, and even though I don't like it, I do need it. So I hugged back, and cried into her shoulder. She shushed me, and took me to my room, she tucked me in loosely like my mama always did, and she sang to me.**_

"_**Los pollitos dicen**_

_**Los pollitos dicen pío, pío, pío**_

_**cuando tienen hambre  
cuando tienen frío.  
La gallina busca el maíz y el trigo  
les y les da la comida proporciona refugio.  
Bajo de sus alas, acurrucaditos  
¡duermen los pollitos  
hasta el otro día!"**_

_**when she finished, I had fallen asleep. **_

_***flashback over~***_

I wiped away the tears that had fallen down my face. Men don't cry. I finally noticed that the song had stopped, and the plane was deathly quiet. I walked into the mess hall, and saw heather, sitting down and crying quietly onto the table. Why she was crying, I had no idea, but I could not turn away or leave.

"Heather?" she jumped up, and wiped away her tears, glaring at me.

"Wh-What do you want?" She growled.

"To help a young girl whose eyes are too beautiful to be crying." She glared harder, before breaking into sobs.

"No one can help me! No one understands! I've been abandoned by my mother! My father replaced her! HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" I was shocked. She was so strong, so forceful, but underneath, she was just a hurt little girl, a fragile glass doll. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards me.

"shhhhh. Heather, I understand. I lived through that same thing." She looked up at me, glaring.

"Yeah, sure, but at least you know its not your fault!" she screamed, and sobbed again.

"an its not yours either." I whispered, she began quietly sobbing into my shoulder, and I sang.

"Los pollitos dicen

Los pollitos dicen pío, pío, pío

cuando tienen hambre

cuando tienen frío.

La gallina busca el maíz y el trigo

les y les da la comida proporciona refugio.

Bajo de sus alas, acurrucaditos

¡duermen los pollitos

hasta el otro día!" when I finished Heather had stopped crying. She looked up at me, with tear glazed eyes.

"how do you know that song?"

"My mama. She always use to sing it." She smiled at me.

"mine too… Alejandro?"

"yes heather?"

"thank you" she croaked out, her throat scratchy from crying. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled, and fell asleep in my arms. I carried her back to economy class, and laid her in her seat, kissed her forehead and hummed the lullaby one last time. I sat down, running through what happened tonight in my head. I had never truly thought about those memories anymore. I didn't like thinking of them… I didn't like that they happened. But they had, and not just to me, but to a lot of people. I sighed before falling back asleep. At least that means that there are people who understand… Thank you for telling me this… Mama.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors note!

Sorry for adding a chapter just for this, but know that that was probably a one shot, maybe if I get more reviews Ill add more.

Anyways, Someone asked me why Heathers Mother would be siging her a Spanish Lullaby, well you see my theory is that even though Heather Asian, that her mothers roots lead to her being Spanish, and that song was passed down from mother to daughter throughout her family.

Sorry for the nonsense chapter,

REVIEW AND I MAY ADD AN ACTUAL SECOND CHAPTER!


End file.
